Use of electronic messaging is growing at exponential rates. As the use of electronic messaging increases, additional risks and dangers are presented which require monitoring large amounts of data for inappropriate communications. The use of electronic messaging is even more concerning when one considers the number of children currently using electronic messaging. As has been well documented in the media, electronic messaging is commonly used by sexual predators and others who look to harm children. Monitoring of electronic messaging by parents is very difficult to do in real time, which results to children being exposed to inappropriate and dangerous information.
Currently, parents who are interested in viewing the electronic messages their children send and receive have limited options. Parents can view old e-mails or text messages directly on the child's communication device. In addition, logging software can save copies of the child's electronic messages on a server or workstation. However, these monitoring devices do not act in real time. Also, the parent is required to read all the text messages generated which is very time consuming. A need exists for a monitoring system which will automatically parse every message a child receives for inappropriate content and to notify parents if inappropriate content is received.